


Don't Leave Me

by Snoo



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoo/pseuds/Snoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Gold Saucer, Tifa and Aeris go on the rides and express their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot made from one of my all-time favourite games with a great pairing. Hoping to do more of this in the future in greater detail (more explicit hopefully) and much longer!

Tifa lay awake on her bed in the Ghost Hotel listening to the soft sound of Aeris sleeping. She turned over towards Aeris and got a face-full of hair. 'Stupid Cloud is such a cheapskate. Why did we have to share a room? And why a room with only one bed?!' Tifa thought.

Aeris made a small noise then turned around to see Tifa. "You can't sleep?"

Tifa shook her head. "Not really."

"Hey, do you wanna go on some of the rides?"

"What now?"

Aeris nodded. "I heard they're free at night, and Cloud wants to leave here as soon as possible so it's not like we'll get another chance."

Tifa nodded in agreement. "Sure, let's get dressed and then go have some fun!"

\--

"Hey Aeris, let's go on the rollercoaster, it's supposed to be terrifying!" Tifa dragged Aeris to the ticket office, then into the carriage. "Hold on tight."

Aeris smiled at Tifa, who returned it, then got pushed into the seat as the ride started.

\--

"Oh man, I didn't know you didn't like rollercoasters, I'm so sorry Aeris!"

Aeris sat down on a nearby bench, with Tifa's arm around her waist for support. "It's ok, it was my fault for not telling you anyway."

Tifa smiles and gave her a hug, "let's just stay here for a while, besides, the scenery's pretty nice here."

Aeris nodded, "I agree. Do you want to go on the gondola ride? We could probably see more that way."

Tifa nodded, "sure that sounds like a lot of fun."

\--

Aeris looked at Tifa awkwardly as they rode the gondola. 'Should I tell her? I know it's wrong but I think she needs to know. I don't want to keep quiet forever. But what if she hates me? What if she has feelings for Cloud? I don't know what to do!'

"Aeris." Tifa's soft voice pulled Aeris out of her mental debate and made her listen. "I've been wondering for a while... what do you think of Cloud?"

'Is she asking so she can have him? If she is I should be a good friend and tell her to go with him. I shouldn't be selfish about this, but I can't help what I feel.' "I think the two of you would be a great couple!"

"Huh?"

"I can see the way he looks at you Tifa, he obviously likes you and I think you should admit how you feel about him while you can, because if something happens in this battle you could regret it and you don't have to worry about me, I don't feel that way about Cloud, I know he only has eyes for you and want you both to be together, I think it's great that you're being considerate of my feelings for Cloud but don't worry just tell him how you feel!" As Aeris finished her long speech she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Tifa leaned forward hugged Aeris tight. "That's not what I meant. I thought you liked Cloud and would hate me if I did this."

"Did what?"

"This." Tifa leaned forward and gave Aeris a soft kiss, which she gladly returned. The kiss became deeper as Aeris wrapped her arms around Tifa's neck pulling her closer. Tifa's tongue ran across Aeris' lip, begging for entrance which was immediately given. After a few minutes, they both paused for some much needed air. Aeris rested her head on Tifa's shoulder and Tifa brought her closer, "I never knew you felt that way."

Tifa nodded, "for 3 months now. That's when I first noticed the way I felt. I love you Aeris. I don't wan you to ever leave me."

"I won't."


End file.
